A Turner Turnover
by RDC LittlePiperHalliwell
Summary: Looking back to when Cole was invincible -- and alive -- I decided to write a Fanfiction. I ended up giving Cole Phoebe, and also giving him a child and a 'Welcoming' invite into the Halliwell line -- his daughter, a Prophecy. A miracle already as it seem


Note: The Fan fiction "Turner Turnover" is part of the Book 'Against The Rules.' Considering Cole and Phoebe will never again be, so Prya Turner's existence will never be, and Piper's son is actually named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell instead of Lex Wyatt & Piper doesn't have little Melinda, plus, Leo is gone.  
  
The front door to Halliwell Manor opens up and in walks a little girl with brown locks of hair up in pigtails. She drops her bag at the closed front door. The little girl walks into the living room and sits down, waiting for something, or someone. A shimmer trail enters the living room and the little girl perks up. Cole Turner shimmers in.  
  
"Daddy!" the little girl said.  
  
"There's Princess Prya," Cole said, picking his daughter up. "Hi, sweetie."  
  
"Hi daddy, I was waiting for you," Prya Turner said.  
  
"Were you? Your mother here?" Cole asked glancing around. Prya shook her head, her brown pigtails moving with her head.  
  
"No, she's working late. She said she had to put in some time at work. She said that I should wait in here for you when I got home. Then she said by the time you leave aunt Piper should be home from P3," Prya said.  
  
"Oh. Okay, so, how've you been? Good, I hope," Cole said. Prya smiled.  
  
"Princess' are always good, right?" Prya asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they make a few mistakes every now and then," Cole said, winking at her. Prya laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a Princess then," Prya said. Cole, smiled and sat Prya down on the couch, he sat next to her.  
  
"So, how was your first day of school?" Cole asked.  
  
"It was okay, Katie picked me up at school at lunchtime to take me to Scerabi's Pet Shop, then a stop at Joker's Wild, you know that new burger place down on Main Street? It was so much fun!" Prya said.  
  
"Nothing good at school I take it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, I got this reading buddy in school today, she's a High-Schooler, and she can't read as good as I can... and when I told my teacher, she got so mad at me she gave me a time-out," Prya said almost proud.  
  
"Oh, so, nice teacher?" Cole asked. Prya giggled and played with one of her pigtails.  
  
"No, not that nice," Prya said. Cole watched his daughter play with her pigtails for a minute.  
  
"What's on your mind, Prya?" Cole asked.  
  
"Aunt Paige said you're going to hell," Prya said. Cole winced slightly; he hated this part of conversations.  
  
"Well, your Aunt Paige's almost correct," Cole, said. "But you're my savior."  
  
"She's right about your going to-" Prya said, interrupted.  
  
"Prya, don't say hell, and she's not right, she's technically right, but she's wrong," Cole said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What else did she say, Prya?"  
  
"Well, she said I should stop talking to you and just listen to mummy when she talks to aunt Piper about you," Prya said, rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"What's your mother tell your aunt?"  
  
"Mum tells Aunt Piper that you should stay away from me, that she doesn't trust you alone with me, she thinks you'll kidnap me in my sleep. Aunt Piper said she's worried about me."  
  
"Phoebe-Your mother said that? Why's Piper worried?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, Aunt Piper said she's worried about this thing she read... about how I could be a prophecy. Because, if I'm a prophecy, I'm stronger than the infamous Belthazor himself, and that, if I was, and I realized this, I might have to choose between Good and Evil when I'm older, and if I choose Evil..." Prya said, her sentence trailing on. Cole frowned.  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound good. Besides, a prophecy has six powers exact," Cole said.  
  
"Well, I have six, sort of," Prya, said. Cole looked skeptical but humorous.  
  
"Can I see them?" Cole asked.  
  
"Mum told me not to use my powers, it could attract demons," Prya said, she smiled secretively.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cole asked, smiling. Prya giggled a bit.  
  
"I've been practicing my powers, see?" Prya picked up a coaster from the side table and threw it. She froze it in mid-air. She threw her hand at it and it blew up. She put her hand out. "Lamp!" A lamp orbs into her hand with telekinesis. She levitates before shimmering out and back in. Cole starts to worry about the prophecy.  
  
"Is that all?" Cole asked. Prya nodded. Cole relaxed. The front door opened up and in walks Paige. She goes into the living room.  
  
"Hi, honey," Paige, said, not noticing Cole.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Paige," Prya said. Paige turned around and let out a short, surprised, scream.  
  
"Hi, Paige," Cole said. Paige glared at him.  
  
"You can leave now, I'm here to watch Prya," Paige said.  
  
"But, Aunt Paige, mum said he could stay till Aunt Piper got he-" Prya said, interrupted.  
  
"Prya, go wash up and start your homework," Paige said.  
  
"Paige, you're not her mother," Cole said. Prya held her head a moment.  
  
"No, Cole, I'm not, but I'm sure her mother would agree that it's time you left," Paige said.  
  
"I'm not leaving till Piper gets here," Cole said.  
  
"I can arrange that!"  
  
"Then Prya can stay with me until she gets here!"  
  
"No, Cole, She can't! I don't want her seduced with thoughts of evil!"  
  
"You don't know what you're saying Paige, just because you're mind is weaker than hers is doesn't mean that you can tell me I'm trying to tempt her mind to turn evil! So why don't you just-" Cole said, interrupted.  
  
"Stop it! Shut up! I can't take it!" Prya screamed, her hand shot up as to quiet them and suddenly a stream of fire, wind, water and lightning came out of her hand. Cole and Paige watched in horror.  
  
"Prya?" Cole asked when the elements stopped. Prya was staring at her hand.  
  
"Were those fire, lightning, wind and water?" Paige asked. Cole nodded, watching Prya.  
  
"Oh no," Paige said. Cole looked at Paige.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She received a gift from all of us, her gift from me is the Evil Enchantress' powers," Paige said. Cole looked at his daughter. "6 powers" was playing over and over again in his mind. The front door opened and Piper came in, she was soaking wet.  
  
"That is so odd," Piper said, entering the living room. She looked at Cole and Prya. "Honey, wash up, you can help me with dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay," Prya said. She got up and ran for the bathroom.  
  
"Hi, Piper," Cole said.  
  
"Hi, Cole," Piper said. She turned to the pale Paige. "Honey? What's wrong?"  
  
"I gave Prya evil," Paige said, sinking into the chair behind her.  
  
"What? Don't be silly, you're a good witch," Piper said.  
  
"No, really, I gave her the Enchantress' powers," Paige said. "The power of the elements."  
  
"Well," Piper said, looking out the window at the rain. "That would explain the downpour that just hit me."  
  
"A downpour?" Paige looked out the window unmissed. Piper crossed her arms.  
  
"When did you realize she had the powers?" Piper said, looking at Cole.  
  
"Well, when-" Paige started, interrupted. Piper looked at Paige and touched her hand to quiet her.  
  
"Cole, Paige," Piper said. Paige mouthed 'Oh.'  
  
"Her power went off when Paige was talking to me," Cole said. Piper gives him a look. "Loudly, and indiscreetly talking. All right, we were having a heated conversation. Yelling would be the term."  
  
"Paige," Piper said. Paige looks at Piper.  
  
"Yes, Piper?" Paige asks.  
  
"What did you start?"  
  
"Nothing, I just got home and Cole scared me, and I knew I wasn't going to feel safe until he left, so I told him to go, and he was persistent to stay until you got here. And then I told Prya to wash up and start her homework, and we started yelling about what he may or may not do, tempting her mind with sin, you know, the normal conversation of unpleasant choice," Paige said. Piper gave Paige a disapproving look.  
  
"He was following his requirements from Phoebe, Paige, and if he doesn't he isn't allowed to see Prya anymore. So you can see why he may be persistent, how would you like it if you were never to see that little angel again? I just, well, I couldn't take it, especially if Leo got Melinda and I couldn't see her again," Piper said. The front door opened up and Phoebe came into the living room, she was soaked.  
  
"Why-Why is it only raining around the manor?" Phoebe asked. Piper gave her an odd look and went to the window to see what exactly was going on. Phoebe looked at Cole. "Where's Prya?"  
  
"She's washing up to help Piper with dinner," Cole said, looking away from Phoebe, agitated.  
  
"Uh-huh, well, thanks for staying with Prya till Piper got home, but now that she's here why don't you just-okay, bad choice of words, let me try that again," Phoebe said. "Hi, thank you for staying with Prya, it means a lot to her, and to me, since I can't very well keep up with a schedule, anyway, um, thanks, but you really don't have to stay. There, I said it without the provocative yelling."  
  
"Phoebe, I don't really think I should lea-" Cole said, interrupted.  
  
"No, but see, Cole, I think you should, so, ciao!" Phoebe said, crossing her arms. Cole sat still. "Cole."  
  
"Phoebe, I just need to talk to you-" Cole was interrupted again.  
  
"Talk to me? Huh, that's funny, I'm talking, but you're not listening. Cole, it's over, leave, I don't want you here when I'm here, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe! Damn it! Listen to me!" Cole shouted.  
  
"No, Cole, you listen! I don't give a living breathing hell about you! I could care less whether you live or die, so why don't you just get the hell out of my ho-!" Phoebe yelled. She was stopped by the sound of Prya.  
  
"Stop, please just stop," Prya cried, she was sitting in the corner crying. "No more, please."  
  
"Prya?" Phoebe said. She went towards her daughter. Prya cowards away from Phoebe and shimmers to her dad.  
  
"See, Piper? He already put evil into her min-" Paige said. Piper quieted her.  
  
"Please stop, mum, I hate when you fight, it makes daddy leave, and I don't see him for a month," Prya said. Phoebe showed no emotion, thinking it's an act.  
  
"Prya, please, upstairs now, and don't look back young lady," Phoebe said sternly. Prya wiped at her eyes and kissed her dad's cheek. She went and got her backpack and she ran for the stairs, never looking back.  
  
"Cole, I want you to leave," Phoebe said. "Now!"  
  
"Fine. But, our daughter's packing, I'll leave you with that," Cole said. He shimmered out. Phoebe looked at the stairs and heard something fall.  
  
"Prya?" Phoebe said. She ran for the stairs with Paige and Piper on her heels. "Prya!"  
  
--Prya's in her room, her backpack is opened on her bed and some clothes are stuffed inside. There's another backpack next to it with books, pictures and sweaters. She opens her jewelry box and takes out a ring and a necklace that her father had given her; she stuffed them both into her second backpack and closed them up. Phoebe, Paige and Piper burst in just as Prya grabs both her bags.  
  
"Prya, please, honey don't go," Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"No! If I stay I'll just have to live without daddy! And you'll keep taking him away from me until you make me lose my mind, and break my heart, not anymore!" Prya yelled. Paige dove for her niece. Prya shimmered out before Paige could grab her. Phoebe began to cry she fell to her knees against the doorframe and cried. She began gasping for air.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige, come on!" Piper said pulling Phoebe up. Paige helped Piper move Phoebe to Prya's bed. Phoebe lay there, crying her heart and soul out for her daughter, whom she may never again see.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"It hurts to breathe," Phoebe said between gasps.  
  
"Shh, shh, Phoebe, save your energy, and your breath, it's okay, we'll get her back," Piper said.  
  
--Prya shimmered into the mausoleum and fell back against the wall. She slid down crying her eyes closed as in wish or in prayer. Cole turned around and looked at his little girl. His heart ached.  
  
"Ouch," Prya said, placing a hand over her heart. "I know I don't deserve to see him, after how I left, but, I really need him, I wish I could have my daddy."  
  
"Granted," Cole whispered into her ear. She groped around with her eyes closed until she caught his jacket. She opened her eyes and hugged her dad. She began crying harder. He held her close.  
  
"Let's go home," Cole said. Prya pulled away and shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't want to go back, I'll never see you again," Prya said, hurt. Cole smiled.  
  
"I meant, to the penthouse," Cole said.  
  
"Oh," Prya responded.  
  
"Is that okay?" Cole asked. She nodded and slid into her dad's arms. Cole, picks her up and grabbed her bags, they shimmered to the penthouse.  
  
--(Time lapse)--Cole is sitting in front of the lit fireplace drinking brandy. He's debating what he should do; the "Right Thing" was winning. Every now and then he heard a deafening cry from the back room that put a knife into his heart every time. Prya's heart hurt, he knew why. Him and Phoebe. It wasn't fair, him and Phoebe should never have had a child together, and he knew it. This wasn't fair to Prya; it wasn't her fault her parents sucked together. Had they had Prya when they were happier, he was certain he wouldn't have gone crazy and attempted to kill himself so many times. An orb trail entered his living room, not that he wasn't expecting it. Leo and Piper stood in front of him. Cole had already put a censor up to block at the sensing of Prya. He didn't want them to upset her anymore.  
  
"Cole, where's Prya?" Piper demanded. Cole looked at her and picked up the brandy bottle. He poured some more into his glass and drank some as Piper began her search. He had mirror imaged the room so she couldn't tell Prya was sleeping in it.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Piper. I told Phoebe she was packing when she was rude to me, and you accuse me of kidnapping my own daughter? I'm offended," Cole said. Piper spun around and glared at him.  
  
"Maybe Paige was right, maybe you did seduce her mind with evil!" Piper pounced on him, starting to tear him apart with anger.  
  
"Piper!" Leo said, he pulled her off and she continued to kick and claw. "Did you see Prya?"  
  
"No," Piper said. Leo opened his mouth to lecture. "But that doesn't mean she's not here!"  
  
"She's not here, Piper. I've been sitting here since I left, drinking my life away. What else is new? You think I actually have a life? That's touching," Cole said. He drank his brandy and sat back in his chair. Piper ran a hand through her hair, growing impatient.  
  
"Cole, Phoebe will die without that little girl. You're demonic, can't you sense her?" Piper asked. Cole looked at her a moment and she held hope.  
  
"No, I can't. Phoebe will not die without Prya, it's an old wives expression," Cole said.  
  
"No, Cole, she will die, she's barely breathing now," Piper said.  
  
"Breath pain, Phoebe, breath pain," Paige said, the sound of her voice echoing in his mind. Cole looked up.  
  
"Paige?" Cole said. Piper looked at Leo and started talking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Paige yelled.  
  
"Piper, do you see her?" Cole asked stunned.  
  
Paige looked around. "Piper?"  
  
"What the hell?" Cole asked, looking around to see he was suddenly in Prya's room. Phoebe was crying silently and gasping for air. "Phoebe."  
  
"That's right, Phoebe," Paige said. Piper and Leo orbed in. Cole dropped his brandy glass.  
  
"Where the hell did you go? I was talking to you and you suddenly fade out," Piper said.  
  
"Fade out? Piper, listen to what you just said," Leo said.  
  
"You don't fade, oh my god, what's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"My powers are out of control because Prya's left Phoebe on bad terms, or so I'm guessing," Cole said.  
  
"And Phoebe?" Paige asked, suddenly worried for Cole.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole said again. He goes over and strokes her cheek. "Phoebe, shh, it'll be alright, Prya'll be home safely, I promise you, no matter what you'll get your daughter ba-" Cole said, he stopped.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe whispered she looked at him and saw him listening to something beyond their minds.  
  
"Daddy? Where are you? Daddy? Daddy! Daddy I'm scared! The shadows are moving," Prya said, she started crying inside his mind. Piper began to move towards Cole.  
  
"Piper?" Leo said.  
  
"Prya," Cole said. Piper jumped into his arms just as he faded out. They appear in the penthouse. Cole is on the floor with Piper on top of him. Piper tucks some hair behind her ear and stares at Cole.  
  
"She's not here huh?" Piper said.  
  
"She wasn't, not to my knowledge," Cole said. Piper believes him. She looks up and there stands Prya looking at the two.  
  
"Aunt Piper?" Prya said. She frowned at the sight of Piper on top of Cole. "Daddy?"  
  
"Ugh, Cole, I'm never fading with you again, bad landing," Piper said.  
  
"I didn't invite you, Piper, and besides, you knocked me down," Cole said. Prya crossed her arms. Piper got up, as did Cole. He picked his daughter up.  
  
"Daddy? Where were you? I thought you were here," Prya said.  
  
"My powers aren't exactly working with you leaving your mother on bad terms," Cole said. Prya lowered her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," Prya said.  
  
"It's alright," Cole said. Piper nodded in agreement. Leo orbed in with Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe was in Leo's arms, struggling to breathe. Cole handed Prya to Piper and went over to Leo and Phoebe.  
  
"Leo, let me see her," Cole said. Leo hesitated, looking at Piper. She nodded. Leo handed Phoebe over to Cole. Phoebe's breathing began to slowly return to normal in Cole's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not aware of Prya's presence.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said, touching one of his cheeks, even when she was rude to him, he was kind to her. Cole took her into the bedroom and laid her down, the rest followed. Cole sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Cole," Piper said. Cole took Prya. Phoebe smiled as their daughter hugged her father. Prya looked at her mother, who seemed at peace with the world, and smiled.  
  
"Mum," Prya said. She crawled over Phoebe on the bed and hugged her. Phoebe hugged back. She looked at Cole, still hugging Prya.  
  
"Thank you," Phoebe said. Cole nodded and left the room. Piper followed after him. Leo and Paige watched Prya and Phoebe.  
  
"Cole?" Piper said, touching his shoulder from behind. He turned around and looked at her. There were tears in his eyes that appeared to be only for show, but to her surprise, the tears fell. "Cole?"  
  
"I know Phoebe loves Prya, but I need her too, you know? I really don't want my daughter to know me one age and lose me another," Cole said. "I love Prya. I love Phoebe. I'm forbidden both loves of my life."  
  
"Cole," Piper said, sympathetically. She hugged him. Cole didn't refuse this touching affection. They pull apart and Piper's face shows understanding, a sign he never got from her before.  
  
"It's not easy," Cole said. Piper nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Imagining losing Leo, Melinda and Lex is hard to bare, but you have to live with it, day in and day out, hardly seeing your child grow up, and I know that must be hard on you," Piper said. Cole nodded this time. Phoebe entered the room with Prya by her side.  
  
"Piper? Could I talk to Cole, alone, please?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded and smiled at Cole. She walked out of the room. Phoebe notes Cole's damp cheek and touches it.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole said. She put her fingers to his lips and shook her head. "Thank you," Phoebe said, glancing at Prya. "Thank you for returning her to me, it means the world."  
  
"Your welcome," Cole said. "Where do we start from here?"  
  
"Here," Phoebe said, she kisses him. Cole pulls her close and kisses her. Prya giggles and covers her eyes, peeking every now and then. Piper and Paige enter the room now. Paige rolls her eyes while Piper enjoys the change in scenario.  
  
"So, at last I hear the elders getting pissed about your being together again," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, just so long as they don't get pissed about engagements or another child," Paige said. Phoebe broke the kiss and looked at Paige and Piper.  
  
"Paige, I could never go through hell again, literally," Phoebe said. Prya flopped onto the floor and yawned, watching the scene. Piper went and picked Prya up. "Piper, you're my sister, and I love you. Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Piper said, fixing Prya's baby blue pajamas top.  
  
"For taking care of Prya, and me, and my nutty ideas of what it'd be like to kill Cole," Phoebe said, slightly hesitant on the last part of her sentence. Piper grinned.  
  
"Hey," Cole said. Phoebe kissed him again.  
  
"Don't judge that last one so quickly, Phoebe. That was fun to think over," Piper said. Phoebe hissed at Piper. Paige laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, cat fight, in the most literal term," Paige said.  
  
...To Be Continued... The next continuing book of this Fan fiction is in the book: 'Against The  
Rules' as well as this one. The continuing chapter is called: "Changing  
Face." 


End file.
